roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
P90
}} The''' P90''' is Belgian Personal Defense Weapon. It is unlocked at Rank 24 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The FN P90 (FN P'''roject '''90) is a straight-blowback, closed bolt compact Personal Defense Weapon chambered in the 5.7x28mm cartridge and manufactured by FN Herstal since 1990. The P90 was designed from 1986-1990. It was developed in conjunction with the FN Five-seven and the FN 5.7x28mm cartridge, a small-caliber, high-velocity round. It possesses a compact bullpup design with an integrated reflex sight and fully ambidextrous controls - being an unconventional weapon with a more futuristic appearance. The weapon was created in response to requests made by NATO for a replacement for the 9x19mm Parabellum cartridge. It called for a new type of cartridge that had better range, accuracy and penetration of body armor amongst numerous requirements. These new types of weapons were to be called 'Personal Defense Weapons'. In 2002 and 2003, NATO conducted a series of tests with the intention of standardizing a PDW caliber as a replacement for the older 9x19mm round. The tests compared FN's 5.7x28mm round and Heckler & Koch’s 4.6x30mm round being utilized in their own PDW, the MP7. The results were analyzed by a group made up of experts from Canada, France, the United Kingdom and the United States, which have came to the conclusion that the 5.7×28mm was the more efficient cartridge. However, the German delegation and others rejected the NATO recommendation that the 5.7x28mm should be standardized, ultimately bringing down any prospects of a standardized PDW caliber. As a result, both cartridges and associated weapons have been independently adopted by various NATO countries according to preference. The P90 is currently in service with military and police forces in over 40 countries throughout the world, including the United States Secret Service. It is often issued to tank crews and counter-terrorist units due to its compact size.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/FN_P90Wikipedia - FN P90 Further development of the P90 led to the creation of the P90-TR (Triple Rail), which features a MIL-STD-1913 (Picatinny) triple rail interface for mounting accessories on both the top and sides of the weapon, the top rail replacing the integral Red-Dot-Sight. This model was introduced in late 1999 and continues to be produced alongside the standard P90. This is the model seen in-game. Design Its unusual shape is based on extensive ergonomic research. The weapon is grasped by means of a thumbhole in the frame that acts as a pistol grip, as well as an oversized trigger guard that acts as a foregrip for the shooter's support hand. The P90 fires from a closed bolt for maximum accuracy and its design makes extensive use of polymers for reduced weight and cost. Overall, the weapon is relatively lightweight, weighing 2.5 kg (5.6 lb) empty, or 3 kg (6.6 lb) with a loaded 50-round magazine.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/FN_P90Wikipedia - FN P90 design Despite its rather unique and futuristic appearance, it is easily classified as belonging to the growing range of bullpup style weapons, which are guns which load their ammo behind the trigger. In-Game General Information The P90 has a high Rate of Fire (RoF) of 900 RPM and a large magazine size for a PDW, at 50 rounds, the second highest in the category, behind the PPSh-41. It also has one of the highest ammunition capacities of the PDWs, tied with the Vector and MAC-10. It has a maximum damage of 25 and a minimum damage of 17, lower than all other PDWs, but still able to achieve a 4SK at close range and 6SK at longer ranges. Like most PDWs, the P90 has relatively low aim and hip stability. Usage & Tactics The P90 is best used in close and medium range situations since it has very high horizontal recoil, but somewhat low vertical recoil. Its larger magazine size allows for a user to engage multiple opponents at close range easily. The P90 is very effective at getting up close and personal and flanking groups of enemies. Good trigger discipline will allow the user to obtain the most kills possible out of the P90's magazine. The P90 is a highly lethal weapon within its intended close-quarters-combat (CQC) role, having a very short time-to-kill (TTK) when headshots are consistently scored or accurate aiming is involved. The P90 can also be used as a suppression weapon, a role typically played by LMGs. While the bullets do little damage, compared to an LMG, the 50 round magazine combined with its higher RoF provide excellent suppression against enemy players, likely killing them in the process. The P90 is a very good 'spray and pray' weapon, with a fast TTK up close. It is highly advised to use barrel attachments to improve this weapon's handling. A Compensator will lower the horizontal recoil of the weapon, thus improving the weapon's performance at medium range. Without attachments, the P90 is hard to use outside of close range. Although usable, the Iron Sights can be replaced with cleaner optical sights. As there's no alternative, one should always run an underbarrel Laser, as it improves hipfire performance with no downsides. It is up to the user as to which laser to use. The P90 is not generally recommended to use at longer ranges due to its high recoil per shot, which makes subsequent tap-firing difficult. Due to its higher fire rate, the P90 burns through ammunition extremely quickly, even with its large magazine capacity. It is advised to not waste an entire magazine on a single enemy, as the reload on this weapon is slow compared to other PDWs. Conclusion Overall, the P90 can be considered a PDW variation of an LMG, with its high magazine capacity and ammo reserve allowing it to take on groups of enemies easily, instead of focusing on taking down enemies one at a time like most other PDWs. Still, it does best at close range like the other guns in its category. The main point of this weapon is to circumvent the problem of the inability to face multiple opponents comfortably, which many close range weapons face. Pros & Cons Pros: * High RoF. * Second highest magazine capacity for its class. * Has the second most reserve ammunition out of all the PDW weapon class (tied with Vector and MAC-10, beaten by PPSh-41). * Good for sustained automatic fire. * Easily engages multiple targets without having to reload the weapon. * Decent range. * Recoil can be effectively mitigated via attachments. Cons: * Second lowest damage in-game, tied with the TEC-9 and PPSh-41. * Longer reload time for its class. * Difficult to engage a target at long range with both semi and full auto. * Canted Iron sights are glitched. * High horizontal recoil. Trivia * The P90 has a RoF of 900 RPM, making it the sixth fastest firing PDW. Only the MP7, Colt SMG 635, PPSH-41, MAC-10, and Kriss Vector shoot faster. * The P90 is a top loading PDW, which is unique - no other weapons currently in-game are top-loaded except for the G11K2 which was scrapped after the CTE. At the same time, it is also a bullpup gun. ** For a long time, the P90 was the only PDW that was a bullpup until the introduction of the AUG A3 Para. ** The P90 is also the first weapon to have a top loading magazine. And so far the only weapon in-game that has a top-loading magazine. * The P90's ammunition is fed in a unique way. Bullets in the magazine are perpendicular to the direction of fire. The feed system rotates a bullet 90 degrees to orient with the barrel as it is pulled down, then loads it into the chamber. While it is technically still a detachable box magazine and similar systems were seen with the Bren gun (and other older weapons), it makes the P90 an interesting weapon. ** The P90's shell casings in real life eject from an opening at the bottom of the gun due to the unique ammunition feed. This feature is implemented in-game. * The Beta P90's model in Phantom Forces has a strong resemblance to the P90 in Counter-Strike:Global Offensive. ** After the 4th of July 2017 update, the P90's magazine model's color was changed from orange to white. * The P90's reload animation sound, when the player in-game pulls back the bolt after an empty reload, sounds exactly like the reload sound in CS:GO and the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare series. * The Canted Iron Sights on the P90 are glitched. * Like the MP7, the P90 can no longer attach grips as of the 4th of July 2017 update. **This was reverted in Part 1 of the New Steel update .(v3.11) ** The long reload of the P90 is the same as that in CS:GO, where the user cocks the action with one finger. However, since there are no finger sprites in-game, the whole hand moves with it. * The P90 was prominently featured in Stargate: SG-1 as the primary weapon of SG-1. ** The P90's futuristic appearance may have been a reason why it was chosen to appear in SG-1. *A pink-colored P90 nicknamed “''P-Chan''” is used by the character LLENN in the anime Sword Art Online Alternative: Gun Gale Online. *Strangely like the MP7, all grips on this gun are attached horizontally on the left side of the gun. References Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Personal Defense Weapons Category:Alpha Weapons